Ron I Trusted You!
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: Hermione told ron something that she shouldn't have, which lead to yet another argument, but did Hermione take it too far this time? One Shot Wonder


Ron I Trusted You!

'No Ron, don't you dare!' Hermione chased after Ron as he ran away from her

'Ronald' she said in an annoying, wining voice 'I told you that because I thought that you wouldn't tell anyone'

Ron hid behind a tree.

They where in the Ground of Hogwarts near the forbidden forest. Hermione had just told him that Harry and Ginny were now going out.

'Ron, you can't tell her, she'll kill me. I promised that I wouldn't tell you, for this reason' Hermione told him sighing 'I though that I could trust you!'

'You can trust me,' Ron tried to sound innocent, as he walked towards the castle.

'Then where are you going?' Hermione was very amused, that he had just said that he wouldn't tell, but he was still heading towards the castle to give it to Ginny and Harry.

'I'm…' He realized that he was still heading to the castle, he turned around. 'I'm going to see Hagrid' a smile was on his face, 'I can go and ask him!'

He started running away from Hermione, as he knew that she would be chasing after him.

Hermione tried to catch up to him, but couldn't; he was just too fast for her.

She stopped and sighed 'Ron you asshole!'

Ron stopped running from her 'What did you call me?'

'I called you an asshole, because that's what you are! the only reason that I told you, is because I thought that you wouldn't tell anyone; I thought I could trust you!' _though_ _I trust you with my most perishes position my heart, but you well never know._

Ron looked at her dumbfounded. He never knew that she felt that she could trust him, and he had now broken that trust. He felt like a complete jerk.

He walked over to her.

'Hermione…. I'm sorry, I didn't know that it meant so much to you; why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

'I thought that you knew; I mean we have known each other for what 5 years…'

'Six' he had counted only the other night.

'Okay, we have known each other for six years, I think that six years is more then enough time to get to know each other and learn to trust one another. Don't you?' She was getting more and more lost in his blue eyes every second. He moved closer to her.

'Of course I do; we should know each other better then ourselves,' He pushed away a loose strand of her curly hair.

'But do we?' Hermione was unsure of what he was getting at.

'I think that we do; I know that you love to go for early morning walks in spring, I know that your favourite vegetable is potato; I know that you dream of being in a fairy tale ,' he gave her one of his evil smile, and she playfully punched him in the arm.

'I know that you hate getting up in the morning, I know that you love food more than anything except maybe me'

_Don't tell me I said that out loud! Oh no; why is he looking at me that way?_

'How did you know?' He said looking deeply into her eyes

'Who doesn't know that you love food?' She looked away from him, hoping that she would distraught him from what she said stupidly before 'Everyone knows that all they have to do is look at the way you act during dinner some nights' She prayed that it worked.

'No……'

_Oh no, he didn't fall for it_

'How did you know that I love you more than anything?' He took a step towards her.

Hermione didn't say anything, she was too dazed. He said he loved her! He loved her. HER. Her heart shipped a beat.

'Hermione' he lifted her chin with tow of his fingers, forcing her to look at him 'How did you know?' he asked again.

'I didn't know, I didn't even mean to say it; it just came out,' she faced her fears and looked at him.

His eyes were sparkling, very aware of her and what she had just said. Looking at him, knowing how he felt about it made her dizzy. She was scared; she didn't want to do anything that would hurt their friendship. What would happen if they broke up, they could never be friends again, she couldn't do that; she needed him way too much.

So she ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her. Not caring that Ron had called after her and was now chasing her.

Tears ran down her face as the trees and bushers rip at her. As much as she wanted him she couldn't have him, if she did she could lose him and Harry; she wasn't going to do that, not just for her but for them.

Ron chased after her as fast as he could, he couldn't let her go; he wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't be able to live without her. But the thing that he couldn't get his head over was that fact that she was running away from him. Why? Doesn't she love me? 'She does' a voice said in his head; ' You saw the way that she was looking at you before.'

Ginny had also told him the way that she felt about him. At first he didn't believe her, but both her and Harry had convinced him that she did. But he had never been able to do anything about it; many times did he try and tell her the way that he felt, but he had always failed, and it broke his heart as much as it did hers.

He loved her more then anything; she was the reason why he did get up every morning. She meant so much her he couldn't bear to lose her; even if his lives depend on it.

He ran faster, he couldn't let her go and he wasn't going to.

'Hermione stop! Please Hermione,' She didn't slow down, in fact she got faster. But he still chased after her. It had seemed like hours, and they where running deeper and deeper into the forest.

They where both getting tired, and they where slowing down a lot.

_Why is he still chasing after me? Can't he see that I don't wa.. She tripped over face first in the mud. She started crying again._

'Hermione, ' Ron took his chance to catch up to her. 'Hermione, are you okay?'

When he reached her, he took her in his arms, where she cried and cried for a full half hour, and she didn't know why.

When she had calmed down a bit Ron asked her why she had ran away from him. But this only caused her to cry even harder.

She wanted him so much, but was unable to have him, unable to love him the way that she wanted too. When she had first realized that she did like him in that way she had tried to tell herself that it was all pretend she didn't like him and he didn't like her. But it didn't work no matter how hard she wished it would; there was no way too avoid the way she felt about him, or the way that he felt about her.

Why are things so confusing?

I know that I love him and I know that he loves me, so why do I feel this way? Why am I so scared? Why can't I tell him how I feel? I owe that to him, he needs to know how I feel even if we can't be together.

'Ron……..I' She stumbled on her words

He looked at her she was so beautiful, she was everything that he had ever wanted. It felt so right that they were together, it felt so right to be in her presence. She was everything to him

'Yes Hermione? ' he prompted.

'Please tell me that you will listen to me and not interrupted until I am finished,' she had to make sure that he would listen to every word that she would say to him.

'I will,' he was eager to find out what she wanted to tell him.

'Ron I love you so much, more than anything in this world,' she paused but he didn't speak.

He was speech less. She loves me! Loves me! me! ME! He had never felt so happy in his live. But why didn't she tell me this before? It would have made this so much easier. Why didn't she?

'But Ron you have to understand that I can't be with you!' she looked away from him not wanting to see how he reacted to this.

'Why?... why can't you be with me?' His heart was sinking, why can't she? Why won't she? I thought that she loved me!

'Ron think of it logically, what would happen if we did get together and then something happened and we broke up; it would wreck our friendship, not to mention put Harry in a very difficult position. I mean we fight all the time, what makes you think that we won't if we get together?'

Ron looked at her dumbfounded.

'Do you always have to look at things logically? Take a chance, take a rich, please Hermione I can't live without you,' he brushed yet another loose curl behind her ear.

She looked up at him; she realized that there was no point loving him if she didn't do anything about it, if she didn't love him back. She would lose him if she didn't do anything. And she wouldn't be able to take it if she lost him.

She is so stubborn! Why can't she see that we are made for each other; he shouldn't have to live knowing that she loved me, but didn't do anything about it.

'Hermione I love you more than anything; and no matter what you say I am going to have you. Why can't we be together if we are made for each other? Are you going to deprive me of that?'

As much as she knew that they couldn't be together, she knew that it wouldn't last long. Her heart would give up but after a while she had waited so long to find out how he felt about him and now that she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. There was no point in not getting together if they would anyway, she might as well save them both the pain.

She shook her head, "Of course I'm not Ron'.

A smile appeared on his face. And he lent down and kissed her.

Being there in his arms she wondered why she had ever wanted to stop this. She felt that her heart would explode with happiness. She couldn't believe what had happened to lead to Ron kissing her, but she was sure glad that he was.

Her hands came around his neck, and her fingers played with his hair as the kiss got deeper and deeper. He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist as if he never wanted to let her go.

Ron was right, if you love someone do something about it, take a chance, take a risk; and I'm sure that you will never look back.


End file.
